


I'll Buy You the World (But Let's Start with a Binder)

by iron_america



Series: Transvengers Prompts [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't do it, M/M, Trans Male Characters, binding with ace bandages is dangerous folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_america/pseuds/iron_america
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on transvengers prompt #20: I found this in your closet while looking for a weapon/roomba, I know this is awkward, but can I please borrow it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Buy You the World (But Let's Start with a Binder)

Bruce is looking for a weapon in Tony’s closet. He knows his boyfriend puts things in odd places and weapons were no exception. He finds a gray binder instead. He walks down the stairs and to Tony’s workshop.

“Tony?” Bruce asks. Tony is on a roller board and his music is turned up to 100—as always. Bruce covers his ears and asks JARVIS to turn the music down. JARVIS turns the music down. Tony doesn’t seem to notice, too immersed in his work. Bruce sighs and pulls Tony out from under the car.

“What is it?” Tony replies. His eyes drift to Bruce’s hand and he pales. Why was Bruce looking through his closet?

As if Bruce could read his mind, he says, “I was looking for a weapon and saw this. I have one question: can I maybe...borrow it?”

“Did I accidentally drink motor oil again or did you ask if you could borrow my binder?” Tony asks incredulously, getting up from the roller board and walking over to his desk. He takes a sip of coffee after checking to see if it has motor oil in it.

“Drink motor oil _again_? When was the first...never mind.” Bruce shakes his head, giving up on trying to get Tony to act like an adult. “But, anyway, yes. ACE bandages are dangerous and I can’t really breathe right now.”

“Oh, Jesus, Bruce. I thought you of all people would know not to bind with ACE bandages.” Tony pauses, taking in all of Bruce’s words. “And you’re supposed to be able to _breathe_! Take off your shirt.”

“What?”

“Take. Off. Your. Shirt.” Tony is growling—literally _growling_ —at Bruce. Bruce takes off his shirt. Tony can see red outlining Bruce’s chest. He tsks in disapproval. “Undo the bandages.” Bruce undoes the bandages wrapped around his chest. “Try the binder.”

Bruce tries it on and he can actually physically _breathe_. He’s amazed at how it takes away the feminine shape of his chest while allowing him to breathe. “Can I keep it?”

“I think we can get you a binder in your size,” Tony says. He then explains how to find one that fits—actually not that complicated, to Bruce’s surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought since this mentions improper binding with ACE bandages that I should clarify. Binding with ACE bandages is dangerous. Say it with me kids. Binding with ACE bandages is dangerous.
> 
> No, seriously. You could break a rib. For everyone who feels they need a scientific explanation, this happens because the bandages are designed for injury and contract when you breathe. They weren't designed for expanding.
> 
> Don't do it. And if you are binding with ACE bandages, PLEASE stop. Get a proper binder _in your size_. And, please, NEVER bind while exercising.


End file.
